1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electric vehicles and their energy utilization and storage. More specifically, it relates to a flywheel system incorporating batteries as part of the flywheel mass especially adapted to effect the storage of kinetic energy which may be drawn upon to support peak hydraulic or electrical demands of the vehicle. The flywheel is suspended by magnetic levitation to reduce friction and is balanced by a plurality of adjustable weights.
The vehicle is basically driven by electrical energy which is stored in galvanic cells or batteries. Torque and speed balancing are accomplished by a hydrostatic transmission. The principles of this invention can be used in any machine having numerous peak power requirements with an overall lower average power requirement. Work and transportation vehicles are probably the most prevalent machine of this nature presently in widespread use. The pollution free vehicle of this invention will contribute substantially to the field of pollution control. Of course, the field of transportation is the major benefactor of this invention.
Thus it can be seen that the potential fields of use for this invention are myriad and the particular preferred embodiment described herein is in no way meant to limit the use of the invention to the particular field chosen for exposition of the details of the invention.
A comprehensive listing of all the possible fields to which this invention may be applied is limited only by the imagination and is therefore not provided herein. Some of the more obvious applications are mentioned herein in the interest of providing a full and complete disclosure of the unique properties of this previously unknown general purpose article of manufacture. It is to be understood from the outset that the scope of this invention is not limited to these fields or to the specific examples of potential uses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for electric propulsion of vehicles are old and well known in the art. The use of flywheels in vehicles is also old and well known in the art. Some instances of electrical vehicles utilizing flywheels are known in the art. Recently, rather limited performance solar powered vehicles have been developed in which solar power is converted to electrical energy which in turn is used to power the electric vehicle. In accordance with conventional terminology, the term electric vehicle used herein may be taken to mean a vehicle deriving its primary means of motivation either directly or indirectly from electrical energy stored on and carried by the vehicle. The following known prior art has been directed to providing electric drive vehicle technology. As will be seen, the simplicity and effectiveness of my invention is not rivaled in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,589,454 issued to Storsand on Mar. 18, 1952, discloses a flywheel energy storage system especially for electric vehicles. The housing for the flywheel is filled with a gas such as hydrogen to minimize friction losses to normal atmosphere. In contrast to my invention, the flywheel does not include batteries comprising part of the flywheel mass. Also, the flywheel electric vehicle of Storsand does not contemplate the use of hydraulic power for provision of high torque capability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,624 issued to Schiavone on Aug. 19, 1980, discloses an electric vehicle utilizing a flywheel. In this device, batteries power an electric drive motor which in turn drives the wheels via a transmission system. The flywheel is used to charge the batteries. A self contained electrical generation system is powered by the roughness of the terrain being traversed. In contrast to my invention, the flywheel does not include batteries comprising part of the flywheel mass. Also, the flywheel electric vehicle of Schiavone does not contemplate the use of hydraulic power for provision of high torque capability. The device of Schiavone would be rough riding because its draining of energy from the intended vibration absorption system would, of necessity, decrease the efficiency of that system in achieving its intended goals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,977 issued to Bader on Jun. 21, 1983, discloses an electric drive system employing a flywheel. This system is to be implemented with an external energy source such as those in use with trolleys. No batteries are employed for energy storage. By contrast, the device of the instant invention is a true mobile vehicle not requiring constant connection to an external power source for operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,947 issued to Hammerslag et al. on Dec. 16, 1986, discloses an electric vehicle drive system. The system employs batteries in order to drive an electric drive motor portion of a motor-generator. A flywheel is provided to supply energy during peak load. The flywheel is mounted in vacuum housing. In contrast to my invention, the flywheel does not include batteries comprising part of the flywheel mass. Also, the flywheel electric vehicle of Hammerslag does not contemplate the use of hydraulic power for provision of high torque capability.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,026 issued to Calvert on Feb. 24, 1970, discloses an electric vehicle drive system incorporating a flywheel. The flywheel includes dry storage batteries for additional weight. A movable friction drive, riding directly on the flywheel, is used for the mechanical transmission of power to the vehicle wheels. In contrast to the present invention, the system of Calvert does not employ hydraulic power for the provision of high torque capability. Also, the flywheel batteries of Calvert are not mounted to the flywheel in a manner that would allow the use of wet cell batteries as contemplated by the instant invention.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use flywheel systems in electrical vehicles, the provision of a device which utilizes battery mass coupled with magnetic levitation of the flywheel is not contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest an electric vehicle utilizing a hydraulic system coupled to the flywheel to drive the vehicle and to replace kinetic energy back into the flywheel as the result of braking. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique electric vehicle energy storage and transmission system of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.